BPEX in Promised land
by Hyzumi
Summary: Satu lagi fic gaje buat SISTER Event Gimana ya, kalo Ino dari Black Pearl Exorcist ketemu sama Ino di Promise? terus gimana reaksi Sasuke? Jus't check it out, n RnR please


"Ino-chan, kau tahu sayang? Dunia ini ada dua sisi lho," kata seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang kepada seorang gadis cilik di pangkuannya.

"Dua sisi? Maksud mama apa?" tanya gadis kecil bernama Ino itu.

"Hm…begini sayang, selain dunia yang kita tinggali ini, ada dunia lain yang bersebelahan dengan dunia kita, dan di sana hiduplah orang-orang yang sama dengan dunia ini,"

"Jadi kita punya kembaran? Aku juga ma?" tanya gadis kecil itu riang.

"Iya, dan dunia itu biasa disebut dengan nama Mirrors." Kata wanita itu lagi.

"Mirrors?" Ulang Ino.

"Ya, di Ondergrondse ada sebuah cermin legendaris yang katanya dapat menghubungkan kita dengan dunia Mirrors,"

"Owa….h…apa aku juga bisa main ke Mirrors?" tanya Ino dengan mata berbinar.

"Um…kalau itu sih mungkin sudah tidak bisa, soalnya cermin itu sudah tertelan oleh seekor goblin besar beberapa tahun yang lalu sayang." Kata wanita itu sambil mengelus kepala Ino dengan sayang, namun gadis kecil itu tampak mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Yaah kalau begitu kenapa mama cerita soal itu?" gerutu Ino sambil melompat turun dari pangkuan ibunya.

"Soalnya mama tak punya bahan dongeng yang lain sih hehehe….." kata wanita berambut pirang itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

(rupanya sifat seenaknya Ino itu berasal dari ibunya)

Disclaimer: tentu saja punya si Om Kishimoto, seperti biasa, saya Cuma minjem chara-nya aja buat bikin fic abal ini.

Satu lagi fic gaje buat SISTER Event

Buat para pembaca BPEX n Promise tentu udah tahu garis besar dari kedua fic itu kan?

Nah di sini saya akan menggabungkan kedua cerita itu, kalo fic itu sebuah serial anime, anggap saja ini Movie-nya hehehe…(mutusin seenak ayam goreng)

Okay let's begin for main story

=BPEX in Promised land=

Ino buru-buru turun dari ranjangnya saat merasakan keberadaan goblin level 2, Sasuke yang tidur di sebelahnya pun terbangun, dan kini tengah menahan pergelangan tangannya, sehingga Ino kembali terduduk di sisi ranjang, gadis itu menoleh ke arah pemuda yang kini setengah berbaring dengan bertumpu pada sikunya.

"Kau mau pergi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke setengah mengeluh, Ino menghela nafas pelan, kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dari lengannya, dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja sekarang, masa besok, kotanya keburu hancur Sasu!" kata Ino tanpa ekspresi, Sasuke hanya diam saja tanpa bisa melawan ucapan Ino.

"Seperti biasanya, aku tidak akan lama, " Ino memajukan tubuhnya, dan meraih tengkuk Sasuke, kemudian mengecup bibir pemuda itu sekilas sebelum benar-benar turun dari ranjangnya.

"Kalaupun lama….kau bisa menyusulku." Kata Ino sambil mengerling jahil ke arah Sasuke.

"Ck, aku tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama!" decak Sasuke yang kemudian kembali berbaring dan memposisikan tubuhnya membelakangi Ino, senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Ino saat melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya ngambek, punggung pemuda itu terkspos, karena pemuda itu memang selalu melepas baju atasnya saat tidur, dan itulah yang Ino sukai, karena dia bisa menyentuh dada Sasuke secara langsung tanpa penghalang apapun saat dia bersandar di tempat itu.

"Aku pergi dulu Sasu!" pamit Ino yang kini sudah dalam mode Exorcistnya.

Dan Sasuke berbalik saat sosok Ino sudah menghilang, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak saat Ino berpamitan tadi.

=oooooo=

Kedua mata aquamarine Ino terbelalak lebar saat melihat makhluk besar di hadapannya.

"Hierro lagarto?" gumam Ino tak percaya.

"Cih! Dari mana dia muncul?" decak Ino sambil menghindari serangan ekor makhluk itu, makhluk berupa kadal besar yang terlapisi armor besi yang sangat tebal.

"Seharusnya dia sudah tersegel di Ondergronse 15 tahun lalu!" pikir Ino sambil mempersiapkan senjatanya.

GRAOOOOO!

Makhluk itu mengaum keras, menggema, menelisik setiap pepohonan di sekitarnya, menggantikan kesunyian menjadi kengerian saat mendengar suara besarnya.

"Makhluk seperti ini, bisa gawat kalau sampai di tengah kota!"

Transformation level 2...Double Handgun

GRAOOOOO!

CRASH!

"Urg?"

Belum juga Ino melepaskan tembakan, makhluk itu telah mencengkram tubuh Ino dengan mulut besarnya, hingga kini tubuh Ino terhimpit di antara gigi-gigi besar makhluk itu, darah segar pun keluar dari mulut Ino, dan tubuhnya yang tercabik karena terhujam gigi besar Hierro lagarto.

"Argh!" Ino meringis kesakitan saat makhluk itu menggerakkan mulutnya, dan dengan sisa tenaganya, Ino mulai menggerakkan lengannya dan mengarahkan Handgunnya tepat di mata tajam Hierro lagarto, tempat satu-satunya yang tidak terlapisi besi.

BLARRRRR!

GROAAAARRRGH!

Makhluk itu menjerit melengking, tubuh Ino yang sudah tidak bertenaga hanya pasrah akan nasibnya, di mana tubuhnya justru terperosok ke dalam mulut makhluk itu saat mulut besar itu terbuka.

"Sial…apa aku akan berakhir di sini?" batin Ino di tengah tubuhnya yang jatuh semakin dalam.

"Sasu….ke…." lirih Ino sebelum dirinya merasa terseret ke suatu tempat.

Sasuke tersentak, turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke arah balkon, dadanya naik turun, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan terasa sesak, tatapannya tidak fokus seperti orang bingung, dan ekspresinya terlihat sangat panik.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan paksa dan Shizune muncul dari sana dengan ekspresi sama kacaunya dengan Sasuke.

"Tuan Sasuke! Nona Muda….?" Shizune terbelalak lebar saat melihat Sasuke yang kini menatap ke arahnya dengan ekspresi khawatir dan lagi ada yang hilang dari diri Sasuke.

"Tu…Tuan…segel anda?" Sasuke tersentak dan reflek memegang lehernya sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin….hilang?" pikirnya, Shizune langsung lemas menyadari hal itu.

Jika segel di leher Sasuke lenyap, berarti Ino telah…..

Meninggal?

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak percaya ini! Akan kucari dia!" sentak Sasuke yang langsung mengepakkan sayap hitamnya dan meninggalkan Shizune yang masih terngungu.

"Perempuan iblis itu tidak mungkin mati!" batin Sasuke, menyangkal sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi itu.

"_Seperti biasanya, aku tidak akan lama, "_ Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat saat bayangan Ino muncul di dalam pikirannya, di sana masih terasa sentuhan lembut dan hangat dari Ino setelah mengatakan hal tadi.

"Kau bohong!" gumam Sasuke.

=oooooo=

Promise world

Sebuah mobil sedan merah sedang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalanan Konoha malam itu, tak ada kata yang terucap di antara kedua orang yang tengah duduk di kursi depan, wanita berambut pirang panjang di kursi pengemudi itu pun hanya diam, sedangkan pemuda di sebelahnya terlihat sedikit mengantuk, mungkin karena misinya hari ini cukup menguras tenaganya.

Namun ketenangan itu terusik saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda jatuh tepat di atas mobil sedan itu.

BRAK!

Wanita yang mengemudi mobil itu otomatis membanting setir hingga mobil itu berputar beberapa kali dan terhenti dengan posisi melintang di tengah jalan, untung saja malam itu jalanan cukup sepi, sehingga tak terjadi kecelakaan fatal.

"Ada apa Ino-chan?" pemuda di samping wanita itu terperajat kaget saat mobil itu telah terhenti dengan paksa.

"Ada sesuatu di atap!" kata wanita bernama Ino itu.

Kedua orang itu pun langsung keluar dari mobil dengan membawa senjata mereka, bersikap waspada jika yang jatuh di atas mobil mereka itu adalah musuh.

Namun mereka dibuat terpana saat melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang yang tengah terluka parah, namun berusaha untuk tetap menjaga kesadarannya.

"K...kau?" wanita bernama Ino itu menurunkan pedangnya saat menatap gadis yang sangat mirip dengannya itu.

Sedangkan pemuda yang bersamanya hanya menatap bingung antara wanita di sampingnya dengan gadis di atas mobil itu.

"Ugh...k...kau...siapa...?"

Belum sempat gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya, dia sudah pingsan di atas mobil dan wujud serba hitamnya berangsur menghilang, kembali ke wujud asalnya saat dia masih memakai dress tidur.

Kedua orang yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya berpandangan tak mengerti, namun kemudian segera mengambil tindakan untuk membawa gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobil.

=oooooo=

Gadis berambut pirang pendek itu mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan secercah cahaya yang menerpa matanya yang tertutup, perlahan kedua kelopak mata pucat itu terbuka, dan menampakkan iris aquamarinenya yang jernih, gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan diri dengan intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke matanya, samar-samar dia dapat melihat siluet seseorang yang duduk di sisi ranjangnya, dan perlahan pandangannya pun menjadi jelas.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam pekat dan bermata onyx di samping gadis itu.

Namun tanpa peringatan apapun, gadis itu langsung bangkit dan menubruk tubuh pemuda itu.

"A...a...apa yang kau lakukan? Le...lepaskan aku!" kata pemuda itu dengan nada gugup dan wajah yang memerah, bagaimanapun juga sosok di depannya ini sangat mirip dengan sosok wanita yang diam-diam dia cintai selama ini.

"I...Ino-chaaaan, cepatlah kemari...!" seru pemuda yang masih gelagapan itu, gadis itu sontak melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan sufiks '-chan' Sasuke?" tanya gadis itu yang langsung membuat kedua onyx pemuda bernama Sasuke itu membulat.

"K...kau? Tahu namaku?" tanya Sasuke tak kalah bingung.

"Ada apa Sasu?" seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang masuk ke dalam kamar, dan membuat sang gadis terkejut bukan main.

"K...kau? SIAPA KAU?" Gadis itu langsung berdiri di sisi ranjang dengan sikap waspada, kedua aquamarinenya menyalak tajam ke arah wanita yang dia akui amat sangat mirip dengannya, atau boleh disebut seperti kembaran.

"Tenanglah nona, luka anda belum pulih, silakan berbaring lagi!" kata wanita itu dengan nada lembut dan berusaha mendekat ke arah gadis 'kembarannya' itu.

"Jangan mendekat!" perintah gadis itu sambil beringsut mundur, wanita itu pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau siapa? kenapa wajahmu sama denganku? Jangan-jangan kau goblin penyamar _Criaturas Frasante _ya? Tunjukkan wujud aslimu!" seru gadis itu, kedua orang di depannya terlihat bingung dengan ucapan gadis itu.

"Tenanglah nona, dia bukan seperti yang anda pikirkan, dia manusia normal bukan makhluk aneh seperti yang anda sebutkan tadi!" gadis itu lagi-lagi menatap bingung ke arah pemuda berambut hitam yang dia kenali sebagai Sasuke 'Peliharaannya', gadis itu tampak berpikir keras memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini.

"A...aku...dimana?" tanya gadis itu kemudian.

"Kau sedang berada di apartemenku nona, namaku Yamanaka Ino, dan ini Uchiha Sasuke, siapa namamu nona?" ucapan wanita bernama Ino itu sontak membuat gadis itu terbelalak tak percaya.

"K...kau Yamanaka Ino? Tapi aku juga...Yamanaka Ino?" kata gadis itu sedikit bingung, dan ucapannya itu membuat kedua orang di dalam ruangan itu membelalakkan mata mereka, kemudian bersitatap dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

=oooooo=

BPEX World

Sasuke jatuh terduduk di sisi ranjang Ino, atau lebih tepatnya ranjang mereka, wajahnya terlihat kelelahan dan tubuhnya terlihat luka-luka di sana- sini, mengingat dia pulang saat fajar menyingsing, dan dia belum meminum serum dari Shizune, jadi tubuhnya akan tersiksa jika terkena sinar matahari.

"Tuan Sasuke, anda sudah kembali? Bagaimana dengan Nona?" tanya Shizune yang tiba-tiba masuk kekamar dan memburu Sasuke dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Aku...tidak menemukannya..." lirih Sasuke, Shizune terhenyak saat melihat tubuh Sasuke yang penuh luka bakar.

"Tu...Tuan, sebaiknya anda istirahat dulu, saya akan ambilkan serum anda dan obat untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka anda!" kata Shizune yang langsung keluar kamar dengan terburu-buru, sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam di tempatnya tanpa melakukan apapun, bahkan sayap hitamnya yang terluka pun tak dihiraukannya.

=oooooo=

Promise World

"Semalam aku bertarung dengan goblin Hierro lagarto, kemudian aku tertelan oleh makhluk itu, lalu tahu-tahu pagi ini aku sudah berada di sini, bertemu dengan kalian!" kata Ino muda sambil menyesap teh ala bangsawan inggris.

"Jadi kau ini datang dari dunia lain begitu?" tanya Ino dewasa, namun sepertinya dia belum sepenuhnya mengerti dengan ucapan gadis di depannya.

"Oooh aku tahu!" si muda memekik tiba-tiba, sambil menepukkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kirinya, kedua orang di depannya langsung menaruh perhatian penuh padanya.

"Jangan-jangan ini dunia Mirrors!" kata Ino antusias.

"Aku tidak percaya aku sekarang sedang berada di Mirrors yang mama sebut 8 tahun lalu!" kata Ino dengan penuh semangat dan mata yang berbinar.

Sedangkan Ino dewasa dan Sasuke hanya saling beradu tatap dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Baiklah biar kujelaskan!" Ino kembali duduk ala bangsawan inggris, dan menatap kedua orang di depannya seolah mereka hanyalah rakyat jelata.

"Begini rakyat-rakyatku," tiga perempatan muncul di kepala Ino dan Sasuke saat Ino muda menyebut mereka rakyat-rakyatku, memangnya dia itu siapa? Maha Ratu? Tuan Putri?

Come on! Siapapun dia di dunia sana, tidak berlaku di dunia ini!

Namun Ino sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kekesalan keduanya dan terus melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku berasal dari dunia yang bersebelahan dari dunia ini, mungkin goblin semalamlah yang menelan cermin legendaris yang menghubungkan dunia kita, lalu saat aku tertelan oleh makhluk itu, aku tersedot ke dunia ini karena cermin yang masih tersimpan di perutnya, dan bla...bla...bla...," Ino masih bercuap-cuap panjang lebar, sedangkan kembarannya dan kembaran Sasuke yang mulai jengah kini telah meninggalkan Ino di sofa, yang masih bercerita bahkan sampai sejarah-sejarah Holy War di dunianya.

Saat tersadar...

"Lho, pada mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bercerita!" protes Ino.

"Aku mau menyiapkan sarapan!"

"Mau mandi!"

Jawab Ino dan Sasuke sambil lalu, sedangkan si muda mulai mengembungkan pipinya karena merasa diacuhkan.

"Seumur hidup aku tak pernah diacuhkan orang, kalian tahu?" gerutu Ino.

"Itu sih masalahmu Nona muda!" degus yang lebih tua.

"Heran, dia itu memangnya dari keluarga konglomerat ya? Gayanya tipikal Nona Muda sekali, tapi kalau memang Nona Muda kenapa dia bersenjata? Atau jangan-jangan dia juga putri Yakuza sepertiku? Tapi kalau memang begitu kenapa dia seperti Tuan Putri jutek ala bangsawan Inggris kek gitu?" batin Ino sambil berlalu untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk ketiga orang di apartemennya, kalaupun tetangga sebelahnya mau ikutan makan, biar dia cari makan sendiri.

Sementara Ino dan Sasuke si pemilik tempat tinggal sedang sibuk, gadis berambut pirang pendek yang juga bernama Ino itu kini melangkah ke depan jendela yang terbuka, semilir angin menyibakkan rambut pendeknya yang lembut, beberapa di antaranya jatuh menutupi sebagian matanya, namun tak menghalangi penglihatannya yang memang sudah terbiasa seperti itu.

"Langit yang sama biru...namun tak ada yang kukenal di sini..." gumam Ino sambil menikmati angin sejuk yang masih berhembus jahil memainkan rambutnya.

"Di sini mulai awal musim panas ya? Padahal di duniaku masih musim semi, sepertinya ada perbedaan waktu yang cukup lama." gumam Ino yang tak menyadari adanya seseorang yang baru masuk ke apartemen Ino.

"Kau potong rambut ya Ino?" Ino tersentak saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang di samping telinganya, dan tanpa peringatan apapun dia langsung mensumon pistolnya dan...

DOR!

Ditatapnya seorang pria berambut silver dengan masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"SIAPA KAU?" seru Ino yang masih menodongkan pistolnya ke arah pria itu.

"Ada apa Ino-chan?" Ino yang lain datang dari arah dapur, dan melihat Ino menodongkan pistol kepada tetangganya, yang kini tengah menatap horor lubang bekas tembakan yang masih mengepul tepat di samping telinga kirinya.

"Ada penyusup Ino-san, dia pasti pedophil yang sering mangkal di perempatan setiap sabtu malam!" Ino melapor pada kembarannya dengan ekspresi menyakinkan.

Rupanya dia lupa kalau sekarang dia berada di dunia lain yang mungkin saja tidak ada hal yang disebutkannya tadi.

Dengan gerakan ala robosok(?) pria tadi menengok ke arah Ino yang baru saja datang, seketika wajahnya berubah horor melihat keberadaan dua Ino di depannya.

"Apa aku masih di alam mimpi ya? Kok ada 2 Ino di depanku? Jangan-jangan aku terlalu terobsesi padanya? Siaaaaal...!" rancau pria itu tak jelas.

"Oi Kakashi, ngomong apa kamu barusan?" sentak Ino yang lebih dewasa sambil mengacung-acungkan pisau dapur ke arah pria bernama Kakashi tadi.

"Astaga...satu saja sudah bikin gila, apa lagi dua?" rancau Kakashi, dan saat itu bertambahlah satu benda yang menancap di samping telinga Kakashi, apa lagi kalau bukan pisau dapurnya Ino.

BPEX World

"Kemarin aku menemukan jejak Hierro lagarto di pinggir kota, kurasa semalam Ino bertarung dengannya, padahal seharusnya makhluk itu sudah tersegel di dasar lautan Ondergrondse sejak dia menelan cermin Otro mudo," kata Sasuke yang kemudian meneguk serum yang dibawakan Shizune.

"Hi...Hierro lagarto Tuan?" ulang Shizune yang kini menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah meracik bahan obat untuk luka Sasuke.

"Ya, aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana dia datang dan pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak Ogler Gate, yang kulihat hanyalah sisa pertarungan dan serpihan besi dari tubuh Goblin itu," kata Sasuke sambil meringis menahan perih di seluruh tubuhnya saat dia hendak beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Hati-hati Tuan!" Shizune berniat membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri, namun tangannya malah ditepiskan dengan kasar oleh pemuda itu.

"Mau apa kau?" sentak Sasuke dan menatap wanita elf di depannya dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Ma...maafkan kelancangan saya Tuan, tapi...saya harus membantu anda untuk mengoleskan ini ke luka-luka anda," kata Shizune dengan menunjukkan cairan kental di dalam botol kecil yang dia genggam.

"Biar aku sendiri saja!" Sasuke langsung meraih botol itu dari tangan Shizune.

"Keluarlah! Aku sedang ingin sendiri!" perintah Sasuke pada Shizune.

"Baik Tuan," Shizune menunduk hormat pada Sasuke kemudian melangkah keluar, namun langkahnya terhenti saat hampir mencapai pintu, wanita itu berbalik ke arah Sasuke yang masih temenung.

"Terima kasih Tuan, karena anda tidak meninggalkan Nona Muda, terima kasih anda mau berkorban untuk mencari Nona, dan terima kasih sudah berada di sisi Nona dan memberikan kasih sayang padanya." kata Shizune yang kemudian benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam, entah apa yang berada di dalam pikirannya.

Promise World

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menjelaskan dari awal kemunculan duplikatnya Ino, kepada Kakashi.

Dan akhirnya saat ini mereka sedang berada di samping mobil sedan Ino yang jadi korban kejatuhan orang tadi malam.

Rupanya di sana ada keributan kecil yang terjadi antara empat orang berbeda usia.

"Pokoknya ku ikut! Aku nggak mau di sini sendirian sementara tidak ada orang yang ku kenal di sini!" kata Ino sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Memangnya kamu nanti mau nungguin kita di mana? Mau ikut sekolah? Ayo lah, aku sudah tidak mau lagi bersusah payah menjelaskan asal muasalmu kepada yang lain!" Ino dewasa berkacak pinggang di depan Ino yang lebih muda, keduanya kini beradu deathglare, tak perduli dengan kedua orang laki-laki yang kini tengah melihat pertengkaran si kembar identik.

"Di sekolah itu pasti banyak yang ngerubungin Sasuke kan? Aku tidak rela Sasuke dari dunia manapun disentuh perempuan lain selain aku!" kata Ino mantab, dan hal itu sanggup membuat Sasuke berblushing ria.

"Andai saja yang bilang tadi Ino-ku..." batin Sasuke sambil senyum-senyum nggak jelas, tapi mati-matian ditutupi dengan muka stoicnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasu?" sentak Ino dewasa pada Sasuke yang mulai tak waras.

"Pokoknya aku ikut kalian, dan jangan membantah! Atau akan ku tembak mati kalian semua!" kata Ino yang kini merangkul lengan Sasuke sambil menodongkan pistol ke arah kedua orang lainnya.

"Ooooh kamu ngajak duel?" tantang Ino sambil mengeluarkan kedua pedangnya dari drawingpadnya.

"Boleh saja, pistol lawan pedang, memangnya kau pikir siapa yang akan menang hah? Meskipun kau adalah aku, aku tidak akan segan-segan!" yang lebih muda pun mulai mengeluarkan pistol pasangan yang dia keluarkan sebelumnya.

"Kheh, pedangku ini bisa memotong apa saja termasuk pistol kecilmu itu Nona Muda!" desis Ino sambil mengacungkan pedangnya.

Keduanya pun sudah mulai memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung, Sasuke menelan ludah dengan susah payah, Kakashi bingung mau memihak yang mana, soalnya keduanya cantik dan dua-duanya Ino, dan saat kedua Ino itu mulai maju untuk saling menyerang, Sasuke menjadi penengah untuk keduanya.

"Hentikan semua ini! Kita sudah terlambat tahu?" seru Sasuke yang kini berdiri di tengah-tengan kedua Ino.

Hening sejenak...

"Aku boleh ikut kan?" tanya Ino memecah keheningan.

"Terserah!" kata yang lebih tua sambil memasuki mobilnya.

"Yay...!" seru Ino kegirangan.

=oooooo=

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, sudah satu minggu lamanya Ino berada di Mirror world, bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sama dengan orang-orang di dunianya, bahkan Ino sempat memperbudak Shizune di dunia itu untuk menjadi pembokatnya seperti Shizune sang elf yang menjadi pelayannya, dan yang aneh di sini, mau maunya Shizune diperbudak seperti itu oleh orang yang baru dia kenal, katanya dia seolah terhipnotis oleh kharisma Nona Muda gadis itu, atau mungkin sebenarnya Shizune memang berbakat menjadi pembokat? Entah lah hanya Author yang tahu (WTF?)

Kalian tahu? Di hari pertama Ino remaja ikut ke sekolah, semua mata tertuju pada kedua Ino, dan karena yang lebih dewasa sudah sangat malas untuk menceritakan asal muasal kembarannya itu, dia hanya mengambil sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Anggap saja dia ini kembaranku atau douplegangerku, jangan bertanya macam-macam, karena aku malas menceritakan dari awal kemunculan makhluk ini!'

Dan begitulah Ino membawa-bawa papan itu sepanjang koridor sekolah setiap kali dia berjalan beriringan dengan kembarannya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Kalau dia sih senang-senang saja ditempeli sama Ino, meskipun bukan Ino yang dia maksud, tapi gadis itu tetaplah Ino kan? Wajah sama, suara sama, yah meskipun sifatnya sedikit berbeda sih, tapi dari luarnya tetap saja tidak ada bedanya dengan Ino-chan-nya.

Lalu ada satu hal yang membuat Ino shock selama beberapa hari, yaitu kenyataan bahwa Neji dan Hinata di dunia itu adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah bertunangan.

"Dunia macam apa ini? Kenapa sepasang kakak adik bisa bertunangan?" Ino stres sendiri demi memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting itu.

Padahal hubungan persaudaraan antara Neji dan Hinata di dunia itu memang sangat tidak jelas, meskipun keduanya menyandang nama Hyuuga.

Suatu malam, Ino muda mendapati dirinya yang lebih dewasa tengah termenung di depan jendela apartemennya.

Gadis itu pun mendekati wanita berambut pirang itu dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kau sedang apa Ino-san?" tanya Ino pada wanita cantik di sebelahnya, kedua aquamarinenya melirik sesuatu yang digenggam oleh wanita itu, sebuah bingkai foto.

"Eh? Lho Ino-chan, kau belum tidur?" yang lebih tua malah bertanya balik.

"Um...aku...tidak bisa tidur, oh ya, ngomong-ngomong itu foto siapa?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk bingkai foto di genggaman wanita di sebelahnya.

"Oh, ini...tunanganku." wanita itu menunjukkan membalik bingkai foto di tangannya dan menghadapkan pada gadis di sampingnya, gadis itu terhenyak saat melihat refleksi yang tercetak di dalam bingkai itu.

"I...ini...tunanganmu Ino-san?" tanya Ino sambil meraih bingkai itu dari tangan yang punya.

"Iya, benar, apa di duniamu juga ada orang seperti dia?" tanya yang lebih tua.

"Itachi..." lirih Ino muda sambil mengusap foto Itachi, kini Ino dewasa yang terhenyak.

"Di sana benar-benar ada orang seperti ini? Dia siapamu? Apakah dia masih bersamamu sampai sekarang?" tanya Ino, gadis di sampingnya menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Tidak Ino-san, dia pergi, dua tahun lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku tanpa pamit," gadis berambut pirang itu menunduk, kembali menatap foto di tangannya.

"Begitu?" desah wanita di sebelahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Itachi-mu Ino-san? Apakah dia juga meninggalkanmu sama seperti yang dilakukan Itachi di duniaku?" tanya Ino muda, yang lebih tua hanya tersenyum miris, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, bukan dia yang meninggalkanku, tapi aku yang meninggalkannya," lirih wanita itu, si muda terhenyak mendengar ucapan wanita di sebelahnya.

"M...maksud Ino-san?" tanya gadis itu sedikit ragu.

"9 tahun yang lalu, kediaman kami diserang, saat itu dia terluka parah, dan yang dia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar Sasuke selamat, dia memanggilku hanya untuk membawa lari Sasuke, sedangkan dia sendiri..." Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan air mata yang hampir keluar, namun gagal, air mata itu sudah mengalir melewati pipinya, si muda hanya bisa mengusap punggung wanita itu, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku mengerti Ino-san, aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya berpisah dengan seseorang yang sangat kita cintai," kata Ino.

"Aku percaya tunanganmu itu pasti masih hidup dan sebentar lagi pasti akan menemuimu Ino-san." gadis itu masih berusaha menenangkan wanita di sampingnya, wanita itu tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan yang lebih muda.

"Dia juga sering mengatakan hal itu padaku lewat mimpi beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi sampai sekarang dia tak pernah menepati janjinya." kata Ino dewasa sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Tapi kau masih punya harapan Ino-chan, Itachi-mu pasti akan kembali." wanita itu tersenyum lembut pada gadis di depannya, namun gadis itu bukannya senang namun malah terlihat bingung, entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat Ino di depannya mengatakan hal tadi.

=oooooo=

"Hari ini kau pulang sendiri ya Sasu, aku ada misi setelah ini," Ino melirik duplikatnya yang masih bergelayut di lengan Sasuke.

"Lagi pula kau tidak sendirian, anggap saja dia itu aku." kata Ino kemudian.

"Ino-san mau melaksanakan misi? Misi apa? Membantai Goblin juga?" tanya Ino antusias, sampai pegangannya di lengan Sasuke dia lepas begitu saja, yang lebih dewasa hanya tersenyum tipis, namun sedikit geli melihat sifat kembarannya itu.

"Bukan, kami membasmi para mafia atau kelompok penjahat yang mengacaukan kota, karena di sini tak ada Goblin Ino-chan," kata Ino sambil mengacak pelan rambut pirang pendek si muda.

"Owh mafia ya?" yang lebih muda mengangguk mengerti, entah kenapa dia tidak protes diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kembarannya itu, mungkin dia merasa wanita itu sedikit banyak mirip ibunya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kalian baik-baik di rumah, kalau aku belum pulang saat makan malam nanti, kalian bisa memasak sendiri, di kulkas masih ada banyak bahan makanan, kalian tinggal pilih mau masak apa." kata Ino pada kedua remaja di depannya, Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti, tapi gadis di sebelahnya terlihat mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memasak Ino-san!" gumam Ino sambil tertunduk lesu, yang lebih tua terkikik pelan sebelum menjawab...

"Kau bisa memperbudak Sasuke untuk urusan itu, dia sudah kuajari macam-macam, hihihi..." Ino mengerling jahil pada Sasuke, sedangkan tangannya lagi-lagi mengelus kepala kembarannya.

"Benar boleh ya? Khufufu..." Sasuke merinding disko melihat seringai berbahaya dari Ino di sampingnya, sedangkan Ino-nya mulai beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua.

=oooooo=

BPEX World

Sasuke mencari keberadaan Hierro lagarto dengan insting vampirnya, dia sudah menduga beberapa hari yang lalu, kalau mungkin saja Ino tertelan oleh makhluk itu dan tak sengaja tersedot masuk ke dalam cermin Otro mudo yang berada di dalam perut kadal besar itu, tapi selama beberapa hari ini dia mencari keberadaan makhluk itu, namun dia sama sekali tak bisa menemukannya, di Ondergrondse dan bahkan di dunia manusia.

"Cih, makhluk itu memang pintar bersembunyi rupanya?" gumam Sasuke yang kini tengah berada di tempat terakhir kemunculan Hierro lagarto.

Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, membiarkan angin malam berhembus menyibakkan jubah panjangnya, kedua onyxnya menatap hamparan bintang di atas sana, sedangkan pikirannya menerawang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Untuk apa aku bersusah payah begini? Padahal aku sudah terbebas dari segelnya, seharusnya aku senang karena aku sudah bebas sekarang, tapi kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang terasa sakit di sini?" batin Sasuke sambil meremat kemeja hitamnya tepat di dada.

Tak mau berlama-lama, pemuda itu pun mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda, mencari makhluk bernama Hierro lagarto.

Sementara itu di Promise World.

"Kau mau makan apa malam ini Ino-san?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuka kulkas, rupanya Ino si pemilik apartemen belum pulang dari misi, dan kini Ino si pendatang tengah duduk santai di sofa di depan televisi, sedangkan Sasuke tengah sibuk di dapur.

"Aku tidak lapar!" sahut Ino sambil menekan tombol di remote control untuk merubah chanel TV, namun sudah berkali-kali dia mengganti chanel dan tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku akan masak spageti, pakoknya nanti kau juga harus makan, aku tidak perduli dengan apapun alasanmu Ino-san!" kata Sasuke sambil mempersiapkan apa saja yang dia perlukan untuk memasak Spageti.

"Ck!" Ino mendecak kesal dan kini malah tiduran di sofa, pura-pura tidak dengar omongan Sasuke.

"Agh!" Tiba-tiba Ino memekik, terdengar kesakitan.

"Ada apa Ino-san?" Sasuke buru-buru mendekat ke sofa saat mendengar rintihan Ino di sana, dan menelantarkan bahan makanan di atas meja dapur.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang kini duduk di tepian sofa dengan raut khawatir, tapi dia dikagetkan dengan Ino yang tiba-tiba bangkit dan menubruknya.

"I...Ino-san?" mau tak mau Sasuke tetap berdebar-debar saat Ino memeluknya dan saat ini gadis itu tengah menindihnya di atas sofa.

"Sasuke..." gumam Ino, gadis itu menatap kedua onyx pemuda di bawahnya, jemarinya naik perlahan dan menyentuh bibir pemuda itu, Sasuke semakin salah tingkah saat Ino melakukan itu, apa lagi saat gadis itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ino-san...aku bukan Sasuke-mu!" ucapan Sasuke itu sontak menghentikan tindakan Ino, bibir mereka pun gagal bertemu, Ino sedikit menjauhkan jarak wajahnya dengan pemuda di bawahnya dan kembali menatap wajah rupawan pemuda itu.

Kedua aquamarine Ino menatap lurus ke dalam onyx Sasuke, tak lama kemudian tatapannya menjadi sendu, mungkin dia tengah menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau benar...kau bukan...Sasuke-ku..." gumam Ino.

"Padahal semua yang ada pada dirimu sama dengannya, tubuhmu, wajahmu, suaramu, bibirmu, mata onyxmu...semuanya sama," lirih Ino sambil menyentuh setiap bagian yang dia sebutkan, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja, meskipun jantungnya sudah berdebar tak karuan, dan wajahnya memanas saat Ino menyentuhnya.

"Tapi...aku baru menyadarinya tadi...ada satu hal yang berbeda antara kalian..." jemari Ino merambat ke bawah mata Sasuke.

"Tatapanmu...berbeda dengannya..." lirih Ino, tak terasa air matanya menetes, dan jatuh di pipi Sasuke yang berada di bawahnya.

"Ino-san?" Sasuke merasa iba dengan gadis itu, tangannya mulai naik menyentuh wajah gadis di atasnya, dan menghapus jejak air mata yang masih mengambang di kelopak mata aquamarine itu, namun Ino menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya, kemudian menelungkupkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke, dan meremas kaos hitam yang dipakai pemuda di bawahnya, bahu gadis itu terlihat bergetar, sepertinya dia sedang menahan suara tangisannya, karena Sasuke merasakan tetesan basah di dadanya, Ino sedang menangis.

_"Aku mengerti sekarang, jadi sikap manja Ino-san selama di sini, karena dia kesepian, dia merindukan Sasuke yang ada di dunianya."_ batin Sasuke, yang kini malah mengelus kepala pirang Ino, dan menekannya agar gadis itu lebih nyaman untuk menangis di dadanya.

Di tempat Ino yang sedang menjalankan misi.

Tempat yang mirip gudang itu kini telah dipenuhi mayat, darah berceceran di mana-mana, potongan tubuh dan organ dalam manusiapun tak luput dari pemandangan di sekitar orang-orang yang masih bertarung di sana, meskipun Ino hanya berdua dengan Kakashi, tapi rupanya mereka sudah cukup kuat untuk melawan puluhan orang di dalam gudang itu.

Wajah Ino sudah penuh dengan cipratan darah, sesekali dia menghapus noda darah di wajahnya dan meludah jijik, tatapannya tetap waspada ke sekelilingnya, di sana masih ada beberapa musuh yang mengepung dirinya dan Kakashi.

"Rupanya mereka cukup banyak ya? Tapi semuanya hanya ikan teri yang gampang dibantai!" kata Kakashi sambil melemaskan otot-otot lengannya.

"Kheh, tak ada bedanya dengan musuh lain yang kita basmi sebelumnya!" kata Ino menambahi ucapan rekannya.

"LARI! ADA MAKHLUK ANEH YANG MENYE...ARRRGH!" semua orang di gudang itu dikejutkan dengan keberadaan makhluk aneh yang menerkam orang yang berteriak tadi, bahkan sekarang tubuh orang itu sedang dicabik-cabik dengan brutal oleh makhluk yang mirip dengan serigala, namun taringnya terlihat lebih panjang dan besar, bahkan mencuat keluar mulutnya.

Selama orang-orang di sana terpana dengan keberadaan makhluk asing itu, muncullah makhluk serupa dari belakang makhluk itu, dan jumlahnya lebih dari cukup untuk membantai semua orang yang berada di sana.

Makhluk-makhluk itu berlarian menyerang orang-orang yang berada di dalam gudang itu, tak terkecuali Ino dan Kakashi, namun Ino tak sebodoh yang lainnya, wanita itu langsung mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah mulut makhluk besar yang akan menerkamnya, dan langsung membelah tubuh makhluk itu, hingga darahnya bermuncratan menodai tubuhnya, tak ketinggalan organ dalamnya yang langsung hancur berantakan dan membaur dengan mayat-mayat manusia yang lain.

"Makhluk apa mereka itu?" pikir Ino, namun dia tak punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir, karena makhluk lain sudah mulai menyerangnya.

Di apartemen Ino.

Ino tersentak dan langsung terbangun dari posisinya yang tengah bersandar di dada Sasuke, Sasuke yang tertidur pun ikut terbangun saat merasakan gerakan tiba-tiba Ino.

"Ada apa Ino-san?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

Kedua aquamarine Ino berkilat kemerahan, menandakan adanya bahaya.

"Ada Goblin di dunia ini? Tidak mungkin! Apa di sini juga ada Ogler Gate?" pikir Ino, namun tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk berpikir, dia pun langsung mengubah wujudnya menjadi mode Exorcist, Sasuke sempat terpana saat melihat perubahan wujud Ino di depan matanya, namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, Ino langsung menarik Sasuke untuk ikut dengannya.

"Kau bisa bertarung kan?" tanya Ino sambil lalu.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sasuke yang kini sudah menyelipkan pistol di pinggangnya.

"Musuh kali ini mungkin akan berbeda dengan musuhmu biasanya, mereka lebih liar, lebih brutal dan abnormal!" kata Ino memperingatkan pemuda di belakangnya untuk sedikit waspada dengan apa yang akan mereka hadapi nanti.

Keduanya pun langsung melesat meninggalkan apartemen Ino.

BPEX World

"Akhirnya kau muncul juga Hierro lagarto!" desis Sasuke yang kini telah berhadapan dengan kadal besar dengan armor besi di seluruh tubuhnya, makhluk yang sama dengan yang dihadapi Ino sebelum menghilang.

Sasuke sudah siap dengan pedang kilatnya, sedangkan makhluk itu sudah mulai menunjukkan tanta-tanda untuk siap bertarung.

Promise World

GRAOOOOO!

GRRRRRR!

CRASH! JLEB!

Ino sudah berkali-kali membunuh makhluk-makhluk liar yang sejak tadi merusaha menerkamnya, namun mereka seolah tak ada habisnya, karena makhluk-makhluk itu terus berdatangan untuk menyerangnya, tenaganya sendiri bahkan hampir habis karena melawan makhluk buas itu.

JRAT!

Kakashi melemparkan pisau listrik terakhirnya pada seekor makhluk yang hampir menerkamnya.

"Jangan melawan mereka dengan tangan kosong Kakashi! Jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka! Salah pergerakan sedikit saja kau akan tamat!" kata Ino yang kini berdiri di belakang Kakashi yang memunggunginya, gudang tempat mereka bertarung tadi sudah hancur, kini tinggal mereka berdua yang merupakan manusia yang masih hidup di antara para makhluk buas di sekeliling mereka.

GRAOOOOO!

Gerombolan makhluk itu kembali melompat untuk menerkam Ino dan Kakashi yang berada di tengah, Ino sudah siap dengan pedangnya, namun tidak dengan Kakashi yang kini tak bersenjata.

"KAKASHI AWAS!" seru Ino.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Dalam sekejab tubuh makhluk-makhluk yang hampir menyerang Ino dan Kakashi tadi hancur berantakan karena tertembus peluru.

Ino dan Kakashi menoleh ke arah sumber tembakan, dan mendapati Ino exorcist dan Sasuke di atas kontainer.

Ino melompat turun dari atas box besar itu dan mendekat ke arah dirinya yang lain dan pria bernama Kakashi yang berada di sampingnya, Sasuke pun ikut turun mengikuti Ino.

"Mereka adalah Goblin pemangsa Depredadores, mereka lebih liar dari pada hewan biasa," kata Ino sambil mempersiapkan peluru untuk kedua pistolnya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau di sini juga ada Goblin seperti mereka, sepertinya kadal besar yang kulawan malam itu sudah menelan mereka bulat-bulat dan mengirim mereka kemari," Ino menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat sekelilingnya, siapa tahu ada makhluk lain yang bersembunyi untuk menyerang.

"Kurasa tidak hanya mereka saja yang tertransfer kemari, aku akan mendeteksi keberadaan mereka dan menarik posisi mereka dalam radius 100 m, jadi kalian bersiaplah untuk pembantaian selanjutnya, karena mungkin ini jauh lebih banyak dan lebih abnormal dari pada yang tadi!" Ino mulai menggerakkan tangannya, mempersiapkan mantra yang dia perlukan untuk ritualnya, sedangkan ketiga orang yang lain hanya menjaga jarak dari gadis itu sambil mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali bertarung.

Ino mulai merapalkan mantra dengan bahasa asing, kedua matanya berkilat kemerahan, saat gadis itu mulai menggibaskan tangannya, dan dari bawah kakinya, muncul sebentuk pentagram dengan tulisan-tulisan kuno yang semakin lama semakin melebar, diikuti dengan angin kencang yang berasal dari bawah pentagram , lingkaran besar itu mulai bercahaya sangat terang saat besarnya sudah mencapai batas maksimal, Ino mengangkat tangannya semakin tinggi untuk menarik kembali perbesaran pentagramnya seiring dengan mantra terakhir yang diucapkan gadis itu, dan lingkaran itu mulai mengecil dan berakhir pada perbesaran 100 m di sekeliling Ino dan yang lainnya, dan dalam radius 100 m itu sudah berkumpul puluhan Goblin dengan bermacam-macam jenis.

"Mereka sudah berkumpul, aku sudah membuat pembatas di radius 100 m, mereka tak akan bisa kemana-mana, sekarang waktunya pembantaian!" Ino menajamkan tatapannya pada ketiga orang lainnya, mereka pun mengangguk bersamaan kemudian saling berpencar untuk menghabisi para Goblin yang mereka temui.

Ino melompat dan berlarian di sisi bangunan sambil menembaki para Goblin liar yang berada di bawahnya, gadis itu bergerak lincah, melompat di antara gedung-gedung di sekitarnya, seolah dia hanya berlarian di tanah datar, kedua tangannya tetap bergerak cepat untuk menarik tuasnya, dan menembak musuh tepat di titik vital mereka.

Transformation level 2 Double handgun...

Ino menggunakan transformasi senjatanya saat dia rasa musuh semakin banyak, dan lebih kuat.

"EAT THIS!"

BLARRRRRR!

Suara ledakan terdengar menggema di sekitar tempat pertaruangan Ino.

Di tempat lain, Ino yang lain pun sedang berhadapan dengan para goblin, gadis itu kini hanya menggunakan satu pedangnya, karena salah satunya dia pinjamkan pada Kakashi yang sudah tak bersenjata, namun hal itu tak menyurutkan kemampuan bertarungnya, wanita itu sudah membunuh lebih dari 10 Goblin hanya dengan satu pedangnya dalam waktu singkat, dia menebas dan membelah lawannya tanpa ampun, apa lagi mengingat mereka bukan manusia, dan jiwa iblis wanita itu sebagai pembunuhpun muncul, dan dia takkan segan-segan membantai lawannya dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan, bahkan paling mengenaskan sekalipun.

"Kemarilah kalian latat-lalat pengganggu! Khufufu..." saat ini wanita itu seperti seorang yang haus darah dan siap untuk membantai apapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

Di tempat lainnya, Sasuke rupanya cukup mahir menggunakan pistol Mangenkyo Sharingannya, pistol warisan keluarganya yang kini dia pegang.

Pemuda itu dengan mudah menembaki lawan-lawannya, dan dengan cepat mengganti pelurunya setiap beberapa tembakan tanpa adanya selisih waktu yang merugikannya, sehingga dia bisa kembali melepaskan tembakan tanpa membahayakan dirinya sendiri, beberapa kali dia menembak Goblin yang hampir menyerang manusia, karena mengingat lokasi pertarungannya adalah daerah yang cukup banyak penduduk, jadi saat ini tugasnya tak hanya melindungi diri sendiri tapi juga penduduk setempat.

Dan di tempat terakhir, Kakashi juga lumayan bagus dalam menggunakan pedang Ino.

Pria itu menyelubungi pedang Ino dengan energi listriknya sehingga daya serangnya pun bertambah, dia tak perlu bersusah payah membelah tubuh makhluk yang dia lawan, karena satu sayatan sedikit saja sudah membuat mereka mati karena kehabisan darah.

Setelah cukup lama bertarung, keempat orang itu kembali bertemu di satu titik, keempatnya kini berdiri beradu punggung melihat ke sekeliling mereka di mana mereka telah terkepung oleh sisa Goblin yang belum mereka bantai.

Mereka pun kembali maju untuk menyerang, dan para Goblin itu pun ikut maju untuk menyerang mereka, pertarunganpun kembali pecah.

Transformation level 3 Blade Gun...

Ino menggunakan transformasi level 3 senjatanya yang berupa double handgun dengan kedua sisinya yang kini ditambah dengan pisau besar untuk serangan jarak dekat.

Para Goblin berbagai jenis itu menyerang keempat orang yang hampir kehabisan tenaga itu, mereka seolah tahu kalau lawan mereka mulai melemah, sedangkan mereka menambah kekuatan mereka untuk menyerang keempat orang di tengah mereka.

Di saat yang genting itu, tiba- tiba ada angin kencang yang berhembus menunda pertarungan mereka, Ino sang exorcist mengerutkan keningnya, merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan angin itu, dan kecurigaannya terjawab saat dia melihat sesuatu berwarna hitam jatuh dari langit.

DRAK!

Sesuatu yang dilihat Ino tadi mendarat tepat di depan Ino, hingga tanah di bawahnya sedikit hancur karena pendaratan tiba-tiba itu, gadis itu terkejut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang berbaju hitam itu kini berdiri di depan Ino, kemudian membuka kedua matanya dan tertuju pada aquamarine gadis di depannya yang masih menatap sosok itu tanpa berkedip, pria itu menggibaskan tangannya sekali, dan muncul sebuah simbol pentagram di bawah kakinya, dan melebar sejauh beberapa meter di mana terdapat Goblin dalam radius itu, pentagram itu mulai bersinar dan menghasilkan kilatan listrik yang langsung mencabut nyawa para Goblin yang berada dalam wilayah pentagram itu.

Ino masih diam tak bergeming saat para Goblin di sekelilingnya sudah tamat, dan pentagram di bawah kakinya juga sudah lenyap, kedua orang berbaju hitam itu saling tatap tanpa ada yang berinisiatif untuk memecah keheningan.

Setelah cukup lama, tangan Ino mulai terangkat menyentuh wajah rupawan di depannya, memastikan keberadaan sosok itu adalah nyata, bukan ilusi.

Sedangkan ketiga orang lain yang berada tak jauh dari mereka hanya menatap mereka tanpa ada yang mau mengganggu.

"Sa...Suke...?" lirih Ino seiring dengan jatuhnya air mata dari kedua aquamarinenya, pemuda yang disebut Sasuke tadi tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menggenggam pergelangan tangan mungil Ino untuk menjawab ucapan gadis itu.

PLAK!

Semua orang yang berada di tempat itu dikejutkan oleh tindakan Ino pada laki-laki di depannya, gadis itu tiba-tiba menampar pipi pemuda yang tadinya dia sentuh dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau menamparku?" seru Sasuke sambil mengelus pipinya yang terasa panas karena tamparan Ino.

"Ugh...Ung...hiks...hiks...uuugh...!" Ino bukannya menjawab malah memukul-mukul dada Sasuke dengan tenaga yang tidak seberapa sambil menangis sesengukan, membuat pemuda di depannya hanya terbengong tanpa tahu maksud dari tindakan Ino.

"Kau terlambat bodoh! Begitu katanya!" kata Ino yang lain, menterjemahkan maksud dari tindakan Ino yang lebih muda, dan otomatis semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Uung...!" Ino yang masih menangis kembali memukul dada Sasuke, membuat perhatian pemuda itu kembali padanya.

"I...Ino-chan kamu mengerti apa yang dia maksud?" tanya Sasuke yang menatap wanita di sampingnya dengan ekspresi kagum.

"Bagaimanapun dia itu kan aku juga." kata Ino santai.

Sedangkan di depan mereka masih terjadi perdebatan konyol antara Ino dan Sasuke dari dunia lain.

"Maaf, aku kesulitan mencari keberadaan Hierro lagarto, dia pintar bersembunyi, makannya aku terlambat." Sasuke mencekal pergelangan tangan Ino yang masih memukuli dadanya, sehingga gerakan gadis itu terhenti.

"Ugh...Ung...hiks...hiks..." kali ini Ino malah mendorong-dorong tubuh Sasuke, dan pemuda itu pun menoleh pada Ino yang lain, meminta penjelasan maksud dari sikap Ino-nya kali ini.

"Kau pikir maaf saja cukup dasar bodoh! Begitu katanya." dan Sasuke kembali menatap Ino-nya setelah mendapatkan terjemahannya.

Kini Sasuke memangut dagu Ino dan mendongakkan wajah gadis itu agar menatapnya, onyx bertemu aquamarine, kedua mata gadis itu masih basah, dan masih dialiri tetesan bening yang membuatnya tampak kacau.

"Maafkan aku, kumohon maafkan aku..." kini Sasuke mengecup pipi Ino, dan menjilat jejak air mata di sana, kemudian naik dan berakhir di kelopak mata gadis itu, lagi-lagi Sasuke mengecupnya dengan lebut bergantian dengan sisi kanan dan kiri, setelah itu dia melebarkan jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Ino untuk kembali menatap mata aquamarine gadis itu.

Ketiga orang yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa menelan ludah plus mupeng khusus untuk Sasuke dan Kakashi, kalau Ino, dia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah memerah.

Tak sampai di situ saja adegan pertemuan itu, kini Ino mulai mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke, dan pemuda itu pun kini merengkuh tubuh Ino untuk mendekat padanya, kemudian melumat bibir gadis itu yang tidak dia rasakan selama seminggu ini, Ino pun membalas ciuman Sasuke, keduanya larut dalam ciuman panas mereka tanpa perduli kalau saat ini ada orang lain yang melihat mereka, sekalinya ciuman itu terlepas, hanya untuk saling berpandangan dan akhirnya mereka kembali tenggelam dalam ciuman lain.

Sasuke yang menatap adegan antara dirinya yang lain dengan Ino, mau tak mau berpikir ingin sekali untuk melakukannya dengan Ino-chan-nya, dia pun menoleh ke arah wanita di sampingnya, menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan datar namun dengan wajah memerah sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dan Ino yang masih berciuman.

Sikap Sasuke itu kalau diartikan bunyinya seperti ini 'Ino-chan, aku mau yang kayak gitu...' begitulah kira-kira maksud dari sikapnya.

"Jangan minta macam-macam Sasu!" dan jawaban Ino barusan sukses membuat Sasuke pundung di dekat kontainer.

Ino kembali menatap kembarannya dan kembaran Sasuke di depan sana, ciuman mereka belum juga berakhir, malah semakin dalam, di mana Ino semakin erat memeluk Sasuke, begitu juga sebaliknya, seolah dunia milik mereka berdua saja.

_"Rupanya kau sudah menemukan pengganti ya Ino-chan? Kau berbeda denganku, aku tidak mungkin mencintai Sasuke-ku, dia hanyalah...adikku..."_ batin Ino sambil menatap Sasuke yang masih tertunduk lesu di dekat kontainer.

Lalu bagaimana dengan kakashi?

Ternyata dia diam-diam sudah nosebleed hingga lemas di tempat lain, saat memikirkan jika hal yang dia lihat itu, adalah dirinya dan Ino.

=oooooo=

"Terima kasih Ino-san, kau sudah mau menampungku salama aku di sini," Ino menundukkan kepalanya sekilas pada dirinya yang lain.

"Tidak masalah Ino-chan, aku merasa punya adik perempuan saat kau di sini, kau cukup membuat suasana apartemenku sedikit lebih ramai," wanita yang juga bernama Ino itu tersenyum lembut pada gadis di depannya, dan dibalas dengan senyuman sungkan dari gadis itu.

Mata aquamarine Ino bergulir ke arah samping wanita di depannya, dan tertangkaplah sosok pemuda berambut hitam sama dengan sosok yang saat ini berada di sampingnya, gadis itu tersenyum jahil saat melihat pemuda itu.

"Maaf soal yang kemarin malam ya Sasuke-ku~n..." Ino mengerling nakal pada pemuda itu, membuatnya salah tingkah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya, sedangkan Sasuke yang lain terlihat tidak suka dengan sikap Ino barusan.

"Oh ya Ino-san," Ino mendekat ke arah wanita yang mirip dengannya di samping Sasuke, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga wanita itu.

"Semoga kau bisa segera bertemu dengan Itachi-mu Ino-san." yang lebih tua langsung terhenyak saat mendengar bisikan itu, namun dia langsung memasang senyum termanisnya saat gadis di depannya sudah menarik diri darinya, gadis itu pun tersenyum manis pada dirinya yang lain itu.

"Sore ja, minna-san!" Ino memberi tanda hormat pada kedua orang di depannya dengan menyentuhkan kedua jarinya di dahi, serta memberikan cengiran khasnya, kemudian berbalik dan langsung menarik lengan Sasuke-nya.

"Memangnya kau tahu jalan pulang?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datarnya, Ino sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Sasuke dengan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kau sendiri, memangnya kau tahu?" tanya Ino kesal.

"Tentu saja aku tahu," Sasuke pura-pura nyuekin Ino dengan menatap ke arah lain, Ino pun semakin kesal melihat sikap sok tahunya Sasuke.

"Oooh begitu? Bisakah kau tunjukkan padaku hm?" tantang Ino, Sasuke kembali menatap Ino.

"Baiklah Nona Muda." Sasuke tersenyum jahil, kemudian langsung mengangkat tubuh Ino dan menggendongnya bridal style.

"H...hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ino berusaha meronta, namun Sasuke tetap tenang menghadapi gadis dalam gendonganya, kemudian mulai mengepakkan sayap hitamnya dan terbang ke langit.

"Gerbangnya ada di langit, tepatnya di segitiga bermuda di antara awan putih di sana." kata Sasuke dengan menunjuk jajaran awan putih di langit dengan mengendikkan dagunya.

Ino mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke, kemudian kembali menatap wajah tampan pemuda yang mendekapnya.

"Seminggu lebih tidak bertemu denganmu, kau terlihat semakin tampan Sasu." lirih Ino, wajah Sasuke sontak memerah mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Diamlah atau kujatuhkan kau!" ancam Sasuke.

"Coba saja, aku akan mencekikmu sampai mati!" Ino mengancam balik, dan keduanya pun kembali ke dunia mereka diiringi dengan pertengkaran tidak berguna keduanya.

OWARI

Fyuuh selesai juga nih fic, gomen nuansa Summer-nya nggak terasa, cuma disebut sekali n nggak terlalu jelas hehehe...

Yang penting nih fic Ruru buat untuk meramaikan SISTER Event

Mau nggak mau nih fic harus masuk dalam list (titik!) *maksa banget*

Biarin!

Pokoknya saya minta renview!

Dengan segala kerendahan hati anda minna-sama, readers-sama, tolong berikan pendapat kalian dan masukkan via review...(sembah sujud di hadapan para reader)

Terima kasih atas santunannya...T.T

Oh ya, buat reader BPEX sama Promise, sementara ini dulu ya, soal apdetannya nunggu kompie saya lulus sekolah dulu T.T (tolong jangan bunuh saya)

*Salam Cute*


End file.
